Legends
by Comatose Overdose
Summary: Bulgaria learns that Romania's stories are more than just myths. Vampire!RomaniaxBulgaria DimitrixNikola


Legends

It was late in the evening as the Bulgarian approached his friend's house, shoes crunching against the snow covered pavement leading up to the large old fashioned oak door of the mansion. When he reached it, he knocked twice. A strawberry blonde with a fang poking into his bottom lip, too big to be completely concealed, opened the door with a smile.

"Salut Nikola!"

"Здравейте Румъния. Как сте? _(Hello Romania. How are you?)"_ Nikola responded to his Romanian friend, a slight smile on his face. The Romanian greeted him with a hand shake, knowing his friend was nervous over displays of affection, even simple hugs between friends.

"Totul e în regula, mulțumesc. Şi tu? (_Everything's all right, thank you. And you?)" _The Bulgarian sighed.

"I'm fine," He said, deciding to switch to English before scratching the back of his head lightly. The Romanian gave him a questioning look before beckoning for him to come inside out of the cold. The Bulgarian stepped inside, grateful for the chance to warm himself up. He looked around at the well decorated room. Old tapestries created centuries before hung here and there along with many paintings, including several of Romania's favorite old boss, Vlad the Impaler. Torches lined the walls as well, lit with brightly burning flames that illuminated the room well enough. Romania still hadn't changed. While his people moved on with the times, their personification preferred to cling to all the evidence of his history and cultures of the past. Nikola looked back to his friend as he spoke again.

"You sure? You don't look alright to me. What's bothering you, prietenul meu?" Nikola's smile returned, but it was still only half hearted. He liked knowing Dimitri considered him a friend. It was obvious, sure, but the brunette still enjoyed hearing it. It made his heart swell strangely. The feeling confused him, but he was happy nonetheless. To see Dimitri smile made his day, despite acting like he didn't really care, which is why he was not smiling right back at him. He was about to tell Dimitri something that was sure to make him frown.

"Ah, actually… At the meeting earlier― right after you left to go to the bathroom― Hungary, Serbia, Austria and even America were all talking about you behind your back. I told them to leave you alone, so they made jokes about both of us. I didn't get the chance to talk to you about it earlier as none of them would leave us alone." Nikola was correct in assuming Romania wouldn't be happy, but the strawberry blonde downright scowled, irritation clear upon his face.

"Of course they were, what else is new? Gaozari!" The Romanian insulted the group, spitting on the ground. Nikola wrinkled his nose, a little grossed out. "So, what were they saying?"

"Those 'assholes' called us gay and said that you were a freak-show, you can't tell fictitious legends and myths from reality, and you apparently enjoy my, ahem, 'yogurt,' a little too much. They said you wouldn't mind being "impaled by my stake" either…" Nikola was blushing furiously as he explained. Romania hissed in anger.

"What the fuck do they know?" Nikola cringed at the harshness of his friend's voice and the language used, but nodded in agreement; the group's assumptions of them being together were ridiculous! What led them to think such things? "My legends are not fictitious! They aren't myths or stories! They aren't even legends! They are true!" Wait, what? Nikola gave him a look of confusion. Was Dimitri being for real? What the hell! They were both insulted, called gay, and he's more worried about them bashing his creepy campfire stories aimed to give Nikola and everyone else he told about them the worst nightmares imaginable?

"Um, Dimitri? Aren't they though? I mean, sure, Vlad the Impaler was real and all, I remember meeting him, but… Vampires and all that, they're not real, there's no way. They're just old tales that people were paranoid and superstitious over for no reason centuries ago!" As soon as he said this, Bulgaria regretted it. The look of loathing on Romania's face was cold enough to freeze Hell, yet his eyes were fiery enough to out burn the sun. The fire that flickered and casted light and shadows over his face in unison didn't help his visage. Nikola took a step back, a little afraid. "Dimitri?" He let out an unnatural squeak on accident, mentally cursing himself for showing that he was afraid of his own best friend.

"Doar ceea ce te face sa crezi povestile mele sunt fictive? Cum ştii? Povestile mele sunt adevărate! Vă voi arăta! _(Just what makes you think my stories are fictional? How do you know? My stories are true! I'll show you!)_" Romania snarled, his rather unnaturally pointy canines bared. He practically hissed and Nikola took a step back, his fear creeping back up. Dimitri never acted like that. Was that really all it took to make him go crazy? Just make fun of his stupid stories? Romania advanced toward him as he backed away, mouth agape and Nikola watched in horror as Dimitri's canines grew even longer and sharper almost like—fangs.

"Dimitri? What are you doing?" Nikola tripped over his own two feet and fell backwards. His eyes shut in a flash, expecting the hit to the head that never came. Instead, he felt an arm slide around his waist as his strawberry blonde friend kept him from hitting the pavement. He shut his eyes even tighter and tried to lean away as Dimitri leaned ever closer to him, his warm breath blowing against the Bulgarian's neck, causing him to shiver.

"I will show you," he repeated, voice no longer cold. It had eased into something much warmer, nearly seductive as he pressed his face against the crook of Bulgaria's neck, inhaling deeply. Nikola was petrified, unable to move, unable to even push Dimitri away as the Romanian ran his tongue along the brunette's throat, as if tasting him. "Mmm, Nikola… Your blood smells so sweet…" What? Nikola snapped back to his senses just as the strawberry blonde opened his mouth wide to bite. The Romanian stumbled back, some anger visible once more in his eye, after the Bulgarian forced him away, scared and upset.

"Dimitri, what the hell is wrong with you?" The Bulgarian typically didn't cuss, but for the situation, it seemed appropriate. "What the hell were you trying to do? You aren't some fucking vampire! If you're trying to scare me, it worked, so stop!" The Romanian stayed silent, continuing to glare, but his gaze was now on the floor. He'd messed up and he knew it. Nikola hates him now. Why did he have to lose control like that?

"Nikola," He started, preparing to apologize, "I… I shouldn't have… I…" He sighed, frustrated with himself. His eyes could have burned a hole in the floor at this point it were possible. He began to stutter, his apology lost as other things began to run through his mind too quickly.

Nikola, though he was still freaked out, softened his gaze as he saw the other struggle. He stepped forward despite still being weary and set a hand on his friend's shoulder. He was about to tell the strawberry blonde he was forgiven when the Romanian blurted out:

"Why can't you just believe me?" Bulgaria jumped back and withdrew his hand, startled. It took him a moment to process the words.

"Why? Because they're ridiculous, that's why! Dracula doesn't exist and all the vampire hunts centuries ago were pointless efforts made by paranoid fools with no common sense! That's why I don't believe you! Give me actual proof!" He thought briefly back to only moments previous when the Romanian had tried to bite him. He could have sworn his teeth had grown, but that was impossible. He was just scared and his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"I was trying to show you and you pushed me away!" The brunette looked at him incredulously.

"You scared me! You can't just grab someone and try to bite them!" Romania looked away again, looking apologetic.

"Sorry. I was just trying to show you. My stories are true. I am a vampire."

Bulgaria snorted, "You're delusional is what you are." Romania glared at him again.

"And here I thought at least my best friend would believe me. Thanks for nothing Nikki." Bulgaria looked away, starting to feel a little guilty but stopped himself. Why should he believe them just because they're friends? Doesn't it prove that he's a good friend by _not _feeding Dimitri's delusions? Doesn't it prove that he cares by trying to help him?

"Well, if you don't want me around then, even though I'm trying to help you, I guess I'll just leave." He turned his back to the strawberry blonde and stepped forward, heading back to the door when he felt something hold him back. He turned his head a bit and saw a hand on his shoulder.

"Nikola, wait, please, just hear me out."

The Bulgarian sighed and turned around again to face his friend.

"Please, Nikki, believe me, please. Let me show you."

"Will you try to bite me again?" Romania furrowed his brow.

"How else am I going to show you? You saw my fangs grow earlier, right? Is that proof enough?" The Bulgarian didn't want to believe that he really had seen such a thing and lied to himself and his friend.

"No, I saw no such thing." Romania seemed to think carefully on this.

'_Maybe he really didn't see.'_

"Nikola, do you trust me?"

'_Please say yes…'_

Bulgaria hesitated. Did he really trust Romania? I mean, everyone can trust people with some things, but not everything. It depends on what it is. He accidently voiced this, and was startled out of his thoughts by Romania's answer.

"Do you trust me not to hurt you, Nikki." It was more of a statement in the way it was voiced, but the underlying question was obvious enough, as well as some hope for a positive answer.

He didn't know what made him say it, temporary insanity perhaps, but he replied with a "yes" and watched as Dimitri smiled softly.

"Thank you, Nikola. I promise not to hurt you. Just please, let me prove to you I'm not lying." He stepped forward slowly and closed the two foot gap between them. He wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist after tilting his head a little. He whispered lowly in the other's ear, "I swear to you, there will be no pain." The Bulgarian watched from the corner of his eye as what he could not bring himself to believe before happened again. Romania's fangs elongated and moved closer to the junction between Nikola's neck and shoulder. The brunette squeezed his eyes shut, ready for at least the sensation of a needle sticking into his skin. He felt nothing. Surprised, he opened his eyes. Romania had a look of contentment on his face as he slurped up Bulgaria's blood almost greedily, mindful not to take _too_ much however. It didn't hurt, not in the least. Actually, it felt, kind of nice, as strange as that sounds. Dimitri continued to drink his blood and a wonderful sensation overcame Nikola. He moaned a little and felt the… the _vampire_ smirk against his neck. Why did this feel so good?

After a moment or so more, the Romanian pulled away and grinned, some of Bulgaria's blood trickling down his chin. He looked a little smug.

"Do you believe me now?" The brunette could only nod. He tried to take a step towards his friend but his knees shook. He started to crumble and the strawberry blonde rushed forward, catching him just as he had earlier right in the nick of time. The Romanian grimaced.

"Sorry Nikki, heh… Guess I took more than I thought. Sorry…" He looked down at his friend in worry, checking to make sure he wasn't injured and was still conscious despite the blood loss. Nikola looked up at him, his eyes fairly hazy. He took in the Romanian's features and couldn't stop his slightly blood deprived mind from thinking the man was very handsome, even with the brunette's blood on his lips. His lips… They were tainted red. They looked full and soft.

'_I wonder…'_

Without thinking it through, he leaned up in his best friend's arms and kissed him, paying no mind to the smell and taste of iron. They were a perfect match for his own, melding perfectly together. Dimitri's eyes widened in shock, but didn't stop the brunette's advances. His tongue slithered out and hesitantly asked for admittance into Nikola's mouth. Permission was granted and their tongues wrestled for dominance. The strawberry blonde won easily due to the brunette's weak state and he took control. The kiss lasted a few more moments before Romania realized oxygen was a necessity and that air loss and blood loss most likely don't mix well. He pulled a way, a pink strand of saliva connecting their lips.

They stared at each other for a few moments until Nikola's eyes began to droop.

* * *

He woke up in an unfamiliar place. And not just an unfamiliar place, but a bed.

'_What the hell happened last night?' _He'd had the strangest dream, but there was no way it was true. Dimitri couldn't have drunk his blood. That's ridiculous! Right…?

He shot up and immediately regretted it, it head beginning to pound and dizziness overcoming him. He clutched his forehead and whimpered, not noticing the slight creak the door made to let him know someone was entering the room.

"Oh! Good, you're awake, iubirea mea." The strawberry blonde stepped inside, holding a glass of water, and shut the door behind him.

'_Wait, did he just say "my love"?'_

"Ce mai faci? _(how are you)_ Are you feeling any better? Sorry I took so much. But the look on your face, you didn't seem to mind so much." He winked at me and handed me a glass of water, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside me. Bulgaria was confused. Took so much what?

"Huh?" The Romanian furrowed his brows.

"Don't you remember Nikki?" He looked a little upset at this. The strawberry blonde opened his mouth and sighed and Bulgaria's memories rushed back as he saw the other's sharp canines. Their argument, telling Dimitri he trusted him, the other drinking his blood… Their kiss… He blushed furiously.

"You… You really are a… a vampire…" Dimitri grinned.

"Yep! I am." Bulgaria looked away.

"And you drank my blood and…" Dimitri's grin softened into a sweet smile. He finished the brunette's sentence for him.

"And then, we kissed." He leaned over to the other and pecked him on the cheek before he hugged him, squeezing the other slightly.

"It really wasn't a dream then…Hmm…" He stayed silent for a moment before he remembered something in particular. "Why exactly did it… why did it feel so good when you drank my blood?" The vampire smirked.

"There's a special chemical in my saliva that makes the one who blood I'm drinking not only feel no pain, but feel a slight pleasure. It's to keep my prey from panicking." The Bulgarian nodded. That made sense. He was still a little shell shocked over everything that had happened though. But oddly enough, he felt it was something that he could get used to.

The Romanian leaned over and whispered in the brunette's ear.

"Te iubesc, Nikola. I have for a while. It hurt at first that you didn't believe me. I'm so glad you were able to trust me. Thank you, Nikola." He gently turned the other's head to the side to face him and gave him a gentle kiss. "I know it's soon, but, do you love me too?"

Nikola looked Dimitri in the eye, staring into the red orbs with his own hazel ones and answered truthfully.

"Да. I love you." The taller man leaned in closer and whispered in his ear:

"Then are there anymore of my legends you want me to prove? Finding out one got me kiss, I wonder what the others will get me…" He chuckled as the smaller blushed furiously before he pulled him into another kiss.


End file.
